Where Wes looked long and hard
by blacky-green
Summary: Title: Where Wes looked long and hard and found what he was looking for.  Basically a parallel to my other story 'Where Blaine screwed up and read all the signals wrong' from Wes POV. How Wes came to be with Kurt. Canon until part of Original Song. WERT!


**Since a few of you readers asked me to write it from Wes's point of view…****it's KIND OF from Wes's POV**

**Especially for **_**punkballet**_** who suggested I do Wes's POV and to try to make it longer, so we can actually see the character develop and for **_**protective-kitsune, **_**who wanted Wes's POV.**

**Also for **_**lifeofaninjanerd**_** who wrote a Wert fic not long after. From Wes's POV. I was halfway when I saw it! (:**

**HERE IT IS! Hope it's not too bad.**

**I figured Wes can't really be OOC since we don't really know what he's like outside of Warbler practice. (: hahaha**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I've been trying to finish it for a long time! Been working on it for about a month now. ):**

**Also, I will shamelessly ask for more people to WRITE MORE WERT! Thank you.**

**Hope you like it!**

Title: Where Wes looked long and hard and found what he was looking for.

It all began when Blaine brought Kurt to watch their impromptu performance of "Teenage Dream". I mean, seriously, did he really expect anyone to believe that he was from Dalton? Talk about terrible spying. Everyone at Dalton wore the uniform. Or some variation of the uniform. Even the teachers tended to sport the school colours. The 'bad spy', as Wes had dubbed in his mind, was wearing a blazer that was black. BLACK. And he expected to seamlessly 'blend in'? Not a chance. Nevertheless, a performance was a performance. So when Blaine had come in, pulling this boy along by the hand, Wes didn't say anything. He just made a mental note to question Blaine's sanity after.

Wes used the performance to really look at the boy. Access him, see how big of a threat he was. To be honest, Wes was disappointed. The boy didn't seem like much of a threat at all. He seemed…lost. He also noticed that the boy was slightly jumpy and nervous. But maybe that was because he was in an unfamiliar environment? Still, it was slightly worrying to see the boy looking so confused by the Dalton boys. As far as Wes was concerned, Dalton was pretty normal for a prep school. The boys over at Thornton Academy were a lot weirder. Dalton was just a place for normal but rich kids. Most of the students were from public schools previously and only attended Dalton because 'the rest of the family has attended and you can't not attend!' at least, that was the case for Wes. As well as his best-friend-since-they-were-five-so-they-knew-each-other-better-than-anyone-else David.

Midway through the performance, Wes was just struck with this sudden urge to hug the fragile looking boy. To convince him to come to Dalton so Wes could protect him from whatever was out there that he was so afraid of. This didn't surprise Wes. He was a very protective and loyal friend. He used to defend David when they were younger and David had yet to reach his growth spurt. He didn't really need Wes after that. He was taller than all the boys who used to taunt him and they were terrified. Wes plowed through the rest of the song, smiling in the boy's general direction. But that was okay. Most of the guys were doing that too. Trying to 'impress' their uninvited guest.

When they were done, he noticed the boy smiling happily, like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He laughed to himself. How cute. Then he noticed the look the boy shared with Blaine. He became slightly suspicious. Sure, Blaine was his best friend other than David. But Blaine had this very bad tendency to seem like he was into a guy when he really wasn't. It wasn't intentional on Blaine's part. He was just naturally flirty and many people were drawn to his charms. Not that Wes wanted to stereotype, but he was pretty sure that the 'bad spy' was gay. Seriously, no straight guy would wear an ensemble like that. And this boy looked so fragile that Wes didn't think he could survive that. He needed to keep an eye out for this boy.

Once Blaine had kindly escorted Kurt out of Dalton and to his car(and exchanged numbers with him), Wes grabbed him and dragged him aside, motioning for David to follow. 'Blaine! What were you thinking! He could have been a spy!' Wes exclaimed, releasing his hold on Blaine's elbow. Blaine rolled his eyes. 'Wes, I'm pretty sure he was. But what does it matter? We're not using that number for Sectionals anyway.' He responded casually.

Wes resisted the urge to slap Blaine upside the head. This was why Blaine was the lead soloist and not a Council Member.

'Wes is right Blaine,' David, the voice of reason, 'We can't just let our competition see us perform like that. If we really wanted them to see it, we'd put videos on YouTube. Like they do.' Wes nodded vigorously, his fingers itching to find his gavel and maybe bang it against Blaine's obviously thick skull. 'But,' David continued thoughtfully, 'he looked kind of lost. Not as determined as we expect spies to be.'

'Maybe he's facing problems at school? Because he's out? My gaydar is fully functional and I'm pretty sure he's gay. And with clothes like that, you can't still be in the closet. You'd be dragged out. Dragged.' Blaine commented emphasizing his point with dramatic motions of his hands.

'I know. He looked so lost and confused,' Wes added, 'Maybe we should talk to him?' he looked at David for confirmation. David shot him a small smirk(which totally confused Wes) and nodded.

'Blaine, give him a call? Tell him we'd like to meet him tomorrow afternoon.'

'Sure, I'll invite him for a chat. Over coffee.' He smiled. David and Wes rolled their eyes. Blaine was obsessed with coffee. They were rather surprised he hadn't died of overdose. As Blaine pulled out his phone, David looped his arm around Wes's shoulders, leading him away.

Once they arrived at Wes's room, David got straight to the point. 'So, I see someone has a little crush on the 'bad spy' Kurt.' He commented.

'I think Blaine likes him.' Wes replied as he continued searching his drawer for that packet of green apple sour patch kids he was sure was in there somewhere…

'I meant you Wes' David said, plopping onto Wes's bed, the eye-roll in his voice evident even if Wes had his back to him.

'You're crazy David. I'm straight. I don't like other boys.'

'Oh, so that time I caught you staring at Thad's ass was all a part of my imagination?'

Wes turned around with the bag of candy in his hand, his face flushed. 'I thought we agreed never to bring that up again! Besides, not like you weren't staring either.' He defended.

David shrugged. 'I'm perfectly comfortable with identifying as pansexual and feel no insecurities about staring at people. And Thad has a really nice ass. It makes up for his annoying personality. I'm good as long as I don't stare at others too much in front of Beverly.'

Wes popped a couple of pieces of candy into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. 'Maybe I'm bisexual? I don't know. Besides, 'Nessa and I have been drifting apart. She's been hinting at a break-up. I think she just doesn't be the one to do it.'

David grinned. 'So you admit it! You do have a crush on Kurt!'

Wes looked flustered. 'Well, he just looks so fragile and sweet and I just want to hug him and protect him you know? I feel like a terrible person.'

David shrugged. 'He's really adorable. I like him, but totally not my type. Don't know about Blaine though.'

Wes eyes widened. 'Whatever you do, don't tell Blaine. I'm still trying to come to terms with the liking guys bit.'

'You don't have to label yourself Wes. Seriously.' He sighed, grabbing a handful of candy. He looked at his watch. 'Oh no! Gotta go. I'm going to be late for my date with Beverly. Bye.' David dashed towards his dorm.

Wes rolled his eyes. Liking Kurt was one thing. But he was probably never going to see Kurt after they met tomorrow. What was the point really? He pushed the thoughts of the innocent looking boy out of his mind and pulled out his biology homework.

The next day, Wes woke up before his alarm rang. He was surprised. He usually slept through his 4 alarms and only woke up once David came barging into his room. He quickly shut off all four of his alarms before they could ring and hauled himself to the common bathroom at the end of the corridor.

When he pushed into the bathroom, which was empty save for David brushing his teeth, he was greeted with a look of surprise, which morphed into a smirk around David's toothbrush. David spat out his toothpaste and rinsed. He grinned widely at Wes. 'Looks like someone's excited to see his new crush today.' He teased.

Wes flushed red. 'Shut up David,' he snapped. David opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately as a comatose looking Jeff meandered into the bathroom, registering neither boy.

David simply laughed before rinsing and leaving the bathroom.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Wes. He could barely concentrate on his lessons. His thoughts kept drifting to Kurt. By the time 4pm rolled around, Wes was reduced to a ball of nerves. Not that anyone but David could tell. Wes took a deep calming breath. He sat at the table, nursing his paper cup of Earl Grey tea. He smiled as Blaine walked in with Kurt in tow.

Kurt sat down across from them, looking nervous. Blaine pushed a paper cup over, 'Latte?' Kurt smiled tentatively before blurting, 'It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.' Wes shared an incredulous look with David.

'We are not going to beat you up.' He reassured.

David smiled, 'You were such a terrible spy that we thought it was sort of…endearing.' He shot a knowing look at Wes while Blaine was busy sipping his coffee.

Blaine put his cup down. 'Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came.' He gave Kurt a look.

Kurt gave a nervous laugh. 'Can I ask you guys a question?' when there were no objections, he continued, 'Are you guys all gay?'

All three of them laughed at that. Wes laughed because, well, he was in the stage where he had no idea if he was gay, straight or whatever. Blaine, because well, he was gay. David laughed because, what kind of a question was that?

'Uh, no,' Blaine responded, trying not to laugh, 'I mean, I am. But these two have girlfriends.' He said, motioning to either side of him.

'This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy.' David explained, leaning forward.

'Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are,' Wes told him, 'It's pretty simple.' He smiled, remembering what it was like to be taunted in his old school for being the only Asian kid.

Kurt was rendered speechless at this. Wes continued smiling at him. Kurt had really pretty eyes. The moment that thought crossed his mind, Wes had to resist the urge to slap himself. Blaine cocked his head to the side as Kurt appeared to be gathering his wits. He glanced at Wes and David, 'Would you guys excuse us?' Wes glanced at David, then back at Blaine. No, supplied his mind. But he made the move to get up, 'Take it easy Kurt.' He said, before leaving with David.

To Wes, that meeting pretty much cemented that fact that he really really liked Kurt in his mind. Later that night, he called his girlfriend 'Nessa and arranged to meet her for dinner on Saturday. He knew it was time to let go and accept that he wasn't as straight as he once believed.

Conversation was slightly awkward during their dinner date. It was like neither of them knew what to say. Wes could no longer take it and got straight to the point. 'Look, 'Nessa, we both know that this isn't going anywhere. I think it's about time.' He said, apologetically. Vanessa smiled at him. It wasn't a fake smile. It showed relief and sadness. He knew how she felt.

'I really like you Wes, but I agree. This isn't going anywhere. I just feel like the initial rush has worn off. I still love you dearly, as a friend, but I don't think we should continue this any longer. But we'll always be friends, right Wes?' she looked hopeful.

Wes smiled in return, 'Of course we will be 'Nessa. Just because we don't have chemistry, doesn't mean I don't care for you.' They caught each others eye and laughed as the tension that was present seeped away.

Wes took a deep breath. 'There is something I have to tell you.' He mumbled.

Vanessa simply laughed. 'There is someone you like isn't there?' Wes nodded. 'So? Do I know her?' she asked, a glint in her eye.

Wes smiled weakly. 'No, you don't. His name is Kurt.'

A look of mild surprise crossed Vanessa's face. Then she smiled. 'So, tell me about this boy of yours…' she teased. Wes laughed, nervousness gone. This was why he loved her so much.

They spent the rest of the night discussing school, family, Kurt and a guy Vanessa seemed to like, Brent.

At the end of the night, Wes drove Vanessa home, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she stepped out of his car. She waved goodbye as he drove back towards Dalton.

Wes did his best to put Kurt out of his mind. He reasoned that he was probably never going to see Kurt again anyway, so there was no point thinking about him all the time. Wes was quite successful for about 3 days, until Blaine missed Warbler practice.

Wes was standing in front of Blaine's room, banging on the door. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there when he saw Blaine dragging himself towards the room from the direction of the stairs. This really annoyed Wes. He thought Blaine was sick or something, only to realize he had been out?

'Blaine! Where have you been! I thought you were sick, only to realize you missed Warbler practice because you were out gallivanting?' Wes scolded, working up quite a head of steam for himself. While usually calm and easy going, Wes in council member mode was rather irritable and annoying. Blaine barely glanced at Wes.

'I'm sorry Wes, I can't do this right now. I need to hibernate.' Came Blaine's response.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW? YOU MISSED WARBLER PRACTICE! SECTIONALS ARE LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY!' Wes yelled at Blaine.

Blaine moaned. 'Wes, I just drove to Lima and back. That's approximately 4 hours of driving. Add that to trying to deal with Kurt's bullies, I'm freaking exhausted. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed until tomorrow. Then you can yell at me more and make me practice all the songs until you're sick of my voice okay? Thanks Wes.' Blaine moved into his room and shut the door. Wes heard the distinct sound of Blaine hitting the bed.

Bullies. That explained Kurt's jumpy behaviour. Wes never had to deal with bullies before. Not really. The extent of his bullying was simply being referred to as 'Asian Kid' all the time in middle school. Blaine was bullied pretty badly in his old school. After much deliberation, Wes decided to let Blaine deal with it. He seemed to be close friends with Kurt, but nothing more. Probably because they were both gay and out. Wes was determined not to spend time thinking about Kurt. It was pointless. He threw himself into Warbler council member duties, making everyone practice songs in six, eight and sixteen part harmonies just to see which sounded the best.

Then the most wonderful and terrible thing happened. Kurt. Transferred. To. Dalton. This meant that Wes was going to see him everyday. To make matters worse, since Wes was the only person in the whole of Dalton without a roommate, Kurt was moving in. With him. Damn.

Not too long after Kurt moved in, Wes found out how annoying it was to live with Kurt.

Reason 1: Kurt took up 90% of their closet

Reason 2: Kurt's alarm rang a whole HOUR earlier than Wes's

Reason 3: Lady Gaga music. And the Wicked soundtrack ALL THE TIME.

Reason 4: Complete Lack of privacy. Kurt had this tendency to open doors without knocking first.

Reason 5: Basically lots of noise came with Kurt.

Despite all his annoying-ness and loudness, Wes still liked Kurt. A lot. Which was really annoying. So Wes just tried to act normally, although he tended to slip up and act like the love-sick teenager he was at times, Kurt seemed to take it all in stride. In fact, Kurt never seemed to notice. He was too smitten with Blaine.

During Kurt's very first Warbler practice, Wes felt a little bad for Kurt. He had no idea how the Warblers worked. While his ideas were not entirely illogical, Wes had to inform him that the council was in charge of making decisions. Kurt was way too used to a normal glee club. An acapella choir like theirs required them to pick songs which allowed them to not require instruments or backing tracks.

Nevertheless, Wes acknowledged Kurt's desire to sing a solo and convinced the rest of the council (namely Thad) to allow Kurt to audition for a solo. After negotiations on the part of Wes and David, Thad finally conceded and left muttering angrily about new kids who stole solos from Blaine. Wes and David exchanged incredulous looks. Thad was kind of obsessive when it came to giving Blaine every single solo. Sure, Blaine was their strongest soloist, but there were many others who would do a decent job of singing a solo.

On the day of Kurt's solo audition, Wes was really kind of excited to see what he would sing. They had never heard Kurt sing before. So they were all curious. When he heard the music, Wes resisted the urge to face palm. Of all the songs Kurt could have picked, he had to pick 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'? Wes KNEW it was impossible to turn that song into a Warbler piece. Firstly because Kurt was their ONLY counter-tenor, and because there was hardly any background music. So what were the other Warblers to do? He glanced at David and saw the grimace on his face. He looked to his other side and saw Thad's barely contained glee at Kurt singing that song. He sighed. This sucked.

Needless to say, Kurt did not get his desired solo. Wes braced himself for an upset Kurt as he made his way to their shared dorm.

He opened the door and was greeted with a sad looking Kurt seated on his bed. Wes sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I would have loved to give you that solo, but it would have gone against my morals. But believe me when I say I really hoped you would get it.' Wes explained.

Kurt looked up and caught Wes's eye. He sighed. 'Just tell me why I didn't get the solo Wes. I know it was good. So there must have been something else.'

Wes shook his head, settling himself on the edge of his own bed. 'Look Kurt, while I really loved your performance, as did David, you need to realize that the Warblers are an acapella choir. This means that our song selections are limited somewhat. While your rendition of that song was flawless,' Kurt gave him a small smile at this, 'I really couldn't see it being made into a song for an acapella choir. That's why you didn't get your solo. So maybe you want to keep that in mind the next time you audition?' he asked.

Kurt was nodding slowly. He smiled at Wes. 'Thanks for explaining this to me Wes. You're a great roommate. Although your bad taste in clothing horrifies me.' Kurt said, patting Wes gently on his shoulder as he got off the bed.

'Hey! There's nothing wrong with wearing jeans and t-shirts!' Wes protested weakly.

'Sure, if you want to look boring.' Kurt replied. With nothing left to say, Wes childishly stuck out his tongue at Kurt's back.

The next big thing that happened was the Warblers Gap Attack. With Valentines' Day coming up, Wes was expecting someone to suggest the idea of a Warblers serenade. Since Kurt had been so forward with all his other opinions, Wes had honestly expected Kurt to suggest them singing some cheesy song for the 'big day'. It was only when Kurt brought the subject up that he realized how little Kurt thought of the holiday.

'So Wes, any big plans for Valentines' Day?' Kurt had asked while lounging on his bed.

Wes looked up from the book he was reading. 'Nope. Nothing planned. I might consider taking up the offer Jeff and Nick made of playing a marathon round of Halo.'

Kurt eyed him curiously, 'Won't your girlfriend be mad? I know Tina was when Artie blew her off for Halo… Besides, you don't seem to see her very often.'

'What girlfriend?' Wes asked confused, 'I don't have a girlfriend…'

Kurt pulled himself up and stared at Wes. 'But that first day I met you, Blaine said you had one. I know David still has his. He's always running out to see Beverly. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?' Kurt looked concerned.

Wes put his book down. 'You mean 'Nessa? We broke up. Nothing much to share really. It was mutual. We were drifting apart. I still love her though. She's one of my best friends. I'd bring her out for a nice dinner on Valentines' Day but she has a date with Trent. What about you? Any plans?'

Kurt sighed. 'Never. I think Valentines' Day is a stupid holiday. Maybe I'm just jaded. Being a gay kid in Ohio, you don't get that many options.'

Wes really wanted to ask him out, but he knew the time wasn't right. Kurt still liked Blaine. It was so obvious. 'Well, you're free to join our Halo marathon if you want.' Wes offered, knowing Nick and Jeff wouldn't mind.

Kurt offered him a wan smile. 'I'll think about it, but thanks for the offer Wes. It's really sweet of you. Even though you know I suck at Halo.'

Wes laughed. 'Well, I'll let you team up with me. I'm pretty good at it. Maybe I can make up for your deaths.'

Kurt tossed a pillow at Wes's face. 'Dick,' he muttered jokingly, 'Goodnight Wes. Gotta sleep now or else I'll never wake up in time for breakfast.'

'Goodnight Kurt' Wes smiled as he turned out the lights.

Wes stared at Blaine like he had lost his mind. 'An emergency Warbler meeting? WHY!' he demanded.

Blaine just looked nervous. 'You'll know soon enough.'

'But…' Wes began, confused.

'Never mind! Warbler meeting in the commons in 5 minutes!' Thad declared, before heading off to assemble all the Warblers.

Wes turned to David, who shrugged. They headed to the senior commons.

Wes banged his gavel. 'This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior Member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours.' Wes smiled slightly, wondering what was important enough for Blaine to call an emergency meeting.

Blaine rose from his seat and Kurt started clapping, but immediately stopped upon receiving a look from Nick. Wes hid a smile. Kurt was so cute.

'Esteemed Council, I'll be brief,' Blaine began, 'simply put,' he looked around, his gaze stopped on Kurt, 'I'm in love.'

Wes chanced a look at Kurt and saw his small smile. His heart sank. David patted his knee under the table, while Thad looked mildly alarmed. The rest of the Warblers made sounds of appreciation.

'Congrats.' A Warbler, Logan, piped up.

Blaine looked a little embarrassed. 'I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at singing them,' he glanced at Kurt again, 'but still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song, off-campus.' He finished nervously.

A murmur of dissent went up around the room. 'What?' Wes blurted out, as did many other Warblers. With a few exclamations of 'Are you serious?' Performing off-campus? That was unheard of! David shook his head and looked away from Blaine.

Wes sighed. He picked up his gavel and banged it in a call for order.

Blaine looked like he was expecting a response like this. 'I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual,' he began.

Wes cut him off hurriedly, 'The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927. When the spirit of St. Louis over shot the tarmac and plowed through 7 Warblers in an impromptu rendition of "Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy".' Wes said, refusing to meet either Blaine or Kurt's eyes.

David, the best friend that he was, interjected. 'Why would we even consider what you're asking?' he questioned, a hand at his temple, as if to ward off an oncoming headache.

'I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals!' Blaine asserted, 'We're becoming privileged porcelain birds!'

This angered most of the Warblers and they all started trying to talk over each other to deny this.

Thad looked annoyed. 'You mock us, sir!' he exclaimed, glaring at Blaine.

Wes banged his gavel again, mildly agitated. 'Thad, David. I WILL have order.' He demanded, pointing his gavel at a couple of Warblers, giving David a look to get him to sit down.

Kurt's hand shot up into the air. Wes sighed quietly. This was a lost cause now, if Kurt supported Blaine's idea. He couldn't say no to Kurt. Most of the Warblers liked Kurt so it was likely that they would agree with whatever he said. His life was over, Blaine would serenade Kurt, and Wes would be alone.

'May I PLEASE say something,' Kurt asked, his hand high in the air. Wes pointed his gavel at Kurt, giving him permission to speak. David straightened his blazer before sitting back down.

Kurt rose. 'With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel that we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones,' he said, as the Warblers listened. There were no objections, except an odd look from Thad, so Kurt carried on.

'When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. Mattress stores, shopping malls,' he went on. Wes twiddled his thumbs and shared a resigned look with Thad. 'I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once.' A couple of Warblers laughed. Kurt went on, 'But it gave us confidence,' he smiled at Blaine, 'it kept us loose.'

Wes decided that Kurt had said enough. Most of the Warblers alreadly looked convinced. 'And where would this performance take place?' he asked Blaine as Kurt sat down.

'The GAP. At the North Hills mall.' Blaine said, 'I'd like to call it, "The Warblers GAP Attack".' He grinned. Laughter followed this proclaimation.

'Why the GAP?' Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt, 'The guy that I like is a Junior Manager.' He said almost apologetically.

Kurt's face fell. Wes tried to distract him by banging his gavel and asking, 'All those in favour?' All the Warblers raised their hands, except Kurt. Wes sighed before passing the motion and dismissing the Warblers.

After a discussion with Thad and David regarding the off-campus performance, Wes headed back to his dorm room, dreading that he'd find Kurt curled up on his bed crying or something.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Kurt packing a small overnight bag.

'Kurt? What are you doing?' Wes asked curiously.

Kurt turned around, a sad look on his face. 'I'm having a sleepover at Rachel's tonight. Don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow.' He smiled gently at Wes.

Wes shrugged. 'Sure. Have fun then.' He said as Kurt left the room.

Not long after, David banged his way into the room, armed with candy, chips and action movies.

'I saw Kurt heading out to his car. He said he was going for a sleepover! So! In the light of recent events, we are going to have a movie marathon RIGHT HERE!' David declared, dumping all the stuff on Wes's bed. Wes opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. He looked at David quizzically. 'Aha! My reinforcements have arrived!' he shouted, flinging the door open to reveal Jeff and Nick. Wes laughed as Jeff and Nick stumbled in, armed with drinks and more food.

It was the day of the GAP Attack. Wes glanced over at Kurt, who was arranging his tie. 'How are you feeling?' he asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

'I don't know. Ask me again later.' He mumbled as they left the room. Wes sighed and leaned over, giving Kurt a one-armed hug. Kurt smiled at him, squeezing back gently. 'Thanks Wes.'

The GAP Attack was a disaster. While the performance was really fun and the customers seemed to enjoy it, the target of the performance definitely did not. He called security on them. The Warblers were 'kindly asked to leave the premises'. In addition to that, Wes had no idea what to make of Kurt's expressions during the performance. He had stayed with Blaine for 'moral support'.

Wes lounged on his bed, reading Kurt's copy of Vogue. Seriously, how could Kurt read any of this? It was so boring. He replaced the magazine and picked up his newest book, quickly losing himself in it.

He was in the middle of his book when the door was suddenly flung open and Kurt flopped onto his bed. Wes put his book down and looked over at the lump that was Kurt.

'Do you want to talk?' he asked cautiously.

Kurt rolled over to face Wes. 'Actually, I do want to talk. Very much.' Wes settled himself comfortably on the edge of his bed and motioned for Kurt to go ahead.

'Blaine Anderson is so clueless! I don't know what I saw in him really. You know what happened after the GAP Attack? We went for coffee, where I basically TOLD him that I thought he was going to serenade me and his only response was 'oh, I don't want to ruin our friendship' yeah right. 'I'm bad at romance!' what a lie. I can't stand to be around him anymore. It's too painful.' Kurt complained.

Wes patted his shoulder. 'It's alright. You can always hang out with me and David. Or Jeff and Nick, who love you.'

Kurt smiled, 'Thanks Wes, you're a good friend. I need to tell you something though. I told Blaine that I found something for the Warblers to do on Valentines' Day. I'm planning a Lonely Hearts Dinner and Breadstix in Lima, and I'm really hoping the Warblers can perform.'

Wes thought about it. 'I don't see why not. I'll just clear it with Thad and David. But I'm sure they'll agree. Then we can help you plan it.' He smiled.

Kurt hugged Wes happily. 'Thank you so much Wes!' He exclaimed. Wes grinned happily and returned the hug.

'Now, shall we have a movie marathon? Action movies? Jeff and David left a couple here the last time. It'll keep your mind of Blaine at least.' He said, pulling out a few movies.

'oh! oh! Do you have Inception? I loved that movie! Please Wes? Pleasepleaseplease!' Kurt all but begged.

Wes laughed. 'How about you go take a shower and I'll look for it. I'm sure I have it somewhere…' he trailed off as he was rewarded with a hug before Kurt dashed out of the room and to the showers. Wes smiled. One good thing came from the GAP attack it seemed. Kurt didn't idolize Blaine as much and seemed to be happy spending more time with Wes instead.

Since the GAP Attack, Kurt distanced himself from Blaine and started spending more time with Wes, consequently spending more time with David, Jeff and Nick. On top of that, Wes and David were helping him plan the lonely hearts dinner at Breadstix for Valentines' Day. Naturally, the initial suggestion had been met with concerns over neglecting girlfriends. However, Kurt had managed to arrange it such that there would be vacancies in Breadstix for all the Warblers and their girlfriends to have a nice dinner.

The night before Valentines' Day, Wes organized a movie marathon for the six of them. Blaine, Kurt, David, Jeff, Nick and himself. As much as Kurt was still uncomfortable around Blaine, he was still their friend. Kurt just made sure to sit as far away from Blaine as he possibly could. Blaine, the oblivious boy that he is, didn't notice and just settled himself next to David. They were in Kurt and Wes's shared room. Kurt and Wes were on Kurt's bed, David and Blaine on Wes's and Jeff and Nick were just lying on the floor, hogging their pizza dinner.

'Six, hand me the pepperoni box.' Kurt instructed, holding his hand out for the pizza. Jeff grabbed the box and passed it to Wes, who was closer.

David laughed, 'Six? You guys have secret code names now?'

'Yup', chorused Nick, Jeff and Kurt.

Wes nudged Kurt. 'So what are your secret code names and how do they work?'

Kurt grinned. 'At this moment, I'm One, Nick is Three and Jeff is Six. As for how they work… You'll have to figure that out yourself! That's why it's a SECRET codename!' he laughed, poking Wes in the side.

David glanced over at the two of them snuggled up on the bed and smiled. Blaine, ever oblivious, was just happily munching on his Red Vines. No one else wanted them anyway.

David leaned over and snatched a piece of pizza from the box in Nick's hand. He took a large bite and finished it before focusing his attention back on the movie.

3 movies later, Blaine had left for his room claiming he needed sleep and spacious quarter to do so. Kurt had fallen asleep halfway through the last movie and was lying with his head on Wes's shoulder, his legs under his blanket. David grinned over at Wes, who childishly stuck his tongue out at his best friend. 'Looks like someone's making progress.' David teased, gesturing at the sleeping Kurt.

Wes sighed, 'He just thinks of me as a friend. A really close friend, but a friend nonetheless.'

Nick rolled over to face Wes, joining the conversation. 'Well of course he just thinks of you as a friend. He thinks you're straight! Nothing's going to happen.'

Jeff mumbled his agreement as he snuggled closer to Nick sleepily. Nick smiled fondly at Jeff and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blanket they brought over Jeff.

Wes laughed. 'Aww, you're so cute when you're both sleepy.' Jeff sleepily flipped him off, causing Wes to laugh more. However, Wes's movements had dislodged Kurt's head from his shoulder.

'Mmmm…Wes, stop moving…' he muttered, sinking himself lower into the bed and pulling Wes along with him. He eventually settled his head on Wes's chest and wrapped his arms around his new pillow. Wes smiled to himself, ignoring the smirks from Nick and David.

'Looks like we're all sleepy. Besides, we have a performance tomorrow. Thad will probably have us practicing right after lunch. Goodnight.' David ended his mini-monologue as he flicked the light switch before comfortably falling asleep on Wes's bed.

The next morning, Wes wakes up in Kurt's bed alone. He looks around and notices that David, Nick and Jeff are all still asleep. He also notices that David has managed to drool on his pillow. He rolls his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Suddenly the door opens and Kurt walks in. He catches sight of Wes sitting up and blushes furiously, mumbling a 'good morning' before grabbing his stuff and dashing out. Wes is slightly confused, but he ignores it in favour of heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

When he gets back, Jeff is stirring, so he simply heads to the cafeteria for lunch, leaving the three sleepy boys in their room.

For the next two hours, prior to Warblers rehearsal, Kurt seems to be avoiding him. Which is really weird since they have been spending copious amounts of time together since the GAP Attack. But every time he catches a glimpse of Kurt, he's either heading in another direction or very involved in helping another student with something. This strikes Wes as slightly odd, but he pushes the feeling to the back of his mind.

During Warbler practice, Kurt simply refuses to meet his eye. This makes Wes very frustrated. Which results in a lot of scolding and gavel banging on his part. David gets so annoyed that he tells Wes to 'take a five minute break and CALM DOWN'.

Later, Kurt tells Wes (while staring at a point over his shoulder) that he can't ride in his car after all because he needs to drive the Navigator for some weird reason Wes didn't understand but he was sure made no sense whatsoever. As Kurt makes his way to his Navigator, Wes is just beginning to get angry. He resolves to demand an explanation from Kurt after the performance even if it means tying him to a chair until he gets answers.

At Breadstix, while Kurt gives his little speech, Wes watches him. Not at all subtly. He's still angry, but it's Kurt. He still likes Kurt more that should be healthy. During the performance, Wes sees a girl. The pretty Latina who sang a solo at Sectionals is sitting alone. She looked pretty affronted when Blaine sang the line 'sometimes it doesn't come at all' right at her, so Wes makes it a point to go over and give her a friendly hug. As pretty as she is, he still likes Kurt, even though Kurt seems to be avoiding him.

Once the song is done, Kurt heads to the Latina's table and sits with her. While Blaine goes over to two other girls who he presumes to be Mercedes and Rachel, from the descriptions Kurt has given him.

He heads over to the table. 'Hi Kurt. I suppose you're Santana?' he asks her politely. She gives him a little smirk. Kurt tries to excuse himself but Wes grabs his arm. 'I need to talk to you.' Santana smiles and leaves the table, going to sit with a boy with a Bieber cut. Kurt sits down and looks decidedly nervous. Wes isn't so angry anymore.

'Look, Kurt. You've been avoiding me for the whole day. Can I at least know why?' he asks urgently, his frustration evident beneath his voice.

Kurt flushes lightly before standing up and motioning for Wes to follow. He leads Wes out the restaurant and to a small secluded bench.  
>'Wes…I'm really sorry about avoiding you…but I'm really embarrassed and terribly sorry for using you as a human pillow last night.' Kurt tells him, still refusing to meet his eyes.<p>

Wes is terribly confused. 'What?'

'This isn't easy for me Wesley,' Kurt begins and Wes is surprised. Kurt never uses his full name. 'You're straight, we share a room. It's really inappropriate for me to have such feelings towards you…and to take advantage of you while in a vulnerable state.'

Wes looked up hopefully. 'What sort of feelings Kurt?'

Kurt looked really annoyed. 'Do you have to make me say it Wesley! It's uncomfortable enough for me as it is! I have a stupid crush on you, alright? Last night made it all the more evident. I don't want your looks of disgust or anything. I'll just leave now.' Kurt stands up and makes to leave but Wes just pulls him back, unable to believe his ears. He smiles widely.

Kurt finally attempts to meet his eyes, and sees his smile. 'Damn it Wesley! This is not some kind of joke! I'm really serious-!' he yells at Wes, but is cut off when Wes pulls him into a sweet kiss.

Kurt stiffens against Wes and shoves him away. He's crying. Wes is startled.

'This had better not be a joke Wesley! It's not funny at all!' Kurt tells him through tears.

Wes smiles at him. 'It's not a joke Kurt,' he explains patiently. Wes can't help the big grin that takes over his face, because he's been crushing on Kurt since the day he first met him. 'I really really like you and hope you'll be my boyfriend?' he asks carefully.

He's then greeted with an armful of Kurt. He smiles.

The two of them sit on the bench a little longer, holding hands. Before they return to the warmth of Breadstix, they decide that they'll tell everyone after Regionals, assuming that they're still together at that time. Wes is pretty confident about it though. As long as Kurt doesn't decide to leave him.

Over the next few weeks leading up to Regionals, Kurt and Wes develop their relationship on coffee and dinner dates and in the privacy of their room. No one seems to notice anything different. Except David, who just smirks knowingly at the two of them.

They spent increasing amounts of time together. In fact, the one time Kurt goes somewhere without Wes is to Rachel's train wreck of a party. Even then, it's only because David really needs Wes to be a buffer when his parents meet his girlfriend for the first time. So Kurt brings Blaine, who is pleasantly surprised at being asked.

As Wes later finds out, the party was a disaster. Blaine drank so much that he enjoyed making out with Rachel. He crashed at Kurt's house for the night(which make Wes just a tiny bit jealous, but he trusted Kurt) and apparently, Kurt had this major blow-up with Blaine about his sexuality. The latter resulted in Kurt crying softly one evening when Wes returned with David, only to find out that Blaine had compared Kurt to his tormentor Karofsky. Wes called Blaine and yelled at him for half an hour, while David took the more diplomatic approach of talking to Blaine while Wes tried to comfort his boyfriend.

However, the most recent event, which blew Wes and Kurt's plan of telling everyone about them after Regionals, was Blaine.

Wes was sitting quietly in their room, reading as Kurt had left to 'decorate Pavarotti's casket'. Less than an hour later, a sobbing Kurt dashed into the room. Wes sat up, alarmed, as his boyfriend threw himself onto his bed, sobbing. Wes made his way over to Kurt, gathering him up in his arms.

'What's wrong Kurt?' he soothed.

'I'm sorry!' he sobbed, 'I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it Wes! Blaine…' was all Kurt could get out coherently.

Wes stroked his hair soothingly while pulling out his phone and dialing Blaine's number. It took about 3 rings before Blaine picked up.

'What the hell happened Blaine? Kurt just came back and threw himself on the bed crying! He won't tell me anything!' Wes demanded over the phone.

'Uh…I kissed him.' Blaine mumbled.

'WHAT?' Wes practically screamed into the phone. 'Okay, that explains a lot.' Wes sighed, 'You need to come over to our room right now. Bye.' Wes sighed as he hung up.

'I understand… if you want to break up with me.' Kurt mumbled into Wes's shirt.

'Don't cry Kurt…I don't blame you. It's not your fault…' Wes reassured him.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened to reveal a confused looking Blaine.

Wes motioned for Blaine to take a seat as Kurt continued sniffling into his shirt.

'Look, Blaine, there is a reason for Kurt running out. I understand now. And I don't blame him for it. There is something we probably should have told you earlier.'

Blaine looked at Wes curiously. Wes sucked in a deep breath.

'Kurt and I are together.'

Blaine looked stunned. 'How long?' he managed to stutter out.

'Since Valentines' Day. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Blaine. I hope this whole thing blows over. I would also appreciate it if you didn't try to kiss my boyfriend again.'

Blaine nodded mutely, before standing up and heading to the door, 'I need to go process this information. T-thank you for telling me.' He headed out.

Wes sighed as the door shut behind Blaine. He pulled Kurt away from his shirt before gently tilting his head to look him in the eyes. 'Kurt, it's really not your fault that Blaine kissed you. It's not his fault either. We should have told him. But I'm not going to blame you for this, alright?' he asked. Kurt nodded.

Wes smiled. 'I know I never told you, but I love you Kurt. It's going to take a lot more than being kissed by Blaine to get rid of me.'

Kurt stared at Wes in shock. 'I love you too Wes.' He mumbled.

Wes smiled broadly and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

'Now, we have about half an hour left before we need to go for dinner…' Wes smiled mischievously, 'why don't we spend it making up for that?'

Kurt let out a small laugh and dragged Wes to lie down on the bed before kissing him again.

It was going to be an enjoyable 30 minutes…

**THE END!**

**(:**

**Sorry about yet another crappy ending!**

**Reviews are the love! (:**


End file.
